The barrier is gone!
by BrilliantlyInnocent
Summary: The FAYZ wall is down, and the children have to deal with life out of the FAYZ.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I know this isn't much, but I will continue with lots more later on, I just have homework to do! Oh and I was corrected, this should be from Plague which I happily JUST finished. Oh yes I know it is short, but I was rushed, I did just edit a little so thanks for the comments. Please Review! **

Sam stood next to Astrid, a tear slipped down his face. He brought his hands up, covering Little Pete's face and looked away. He willed himself to let his power go, to kill his loves brother, but couldn't find the courage in him to do so. He swallowed. His throat was dry, not only from the lack of water, but from the sadness that came from within.

"Go," Astrid whispered, "Do it now." Sam looked down at Little Pete's innocent body that had supposedly brought on the FAYZ; he looked away once again and let all the power out of him. A flash of light shined brightly then disappeared. He couldn't believe he just did that, he had killed Hunter before, but that was different, he was dying a painful death. Yet he knew that killing Little Pete would save the others. He couldn't bring himself too look at the body of his girlfriend's brother.

How had he just killed an innocent person? Questions swarmed his mind. The smell of the burning body wafted towards his nose. He cautiously looked over, to find a pile of ash. Astrid dropped to the ground, and hugged the ash, burying her face into it. Tears streaming down her face, her small body shaking out of control, she curled up next to what used to be her brother. She couldn't believe that she allowed this, but she needed to end this. This was the second time that she willingly put her brother in danger. She regretted it instantly, yet she knew that they all would grow old in the FAYZ if it weren't for that simple act of murder. Her tears making the ashes clump closely together. She just let her feelings out, not caring that Sam was right there, it was her beloved brother whom she just murdered. Sam knelt down and touched the ashes; at least this one did not have to be buried. Then came another flash of light, the ground sent a vibrating motion through the ground. Sam's head shot up to see a crowd of people staring back at them. A trick. A trick of the gaiaphage, he knew that was what it was. Then his mother appeared from the crowd, still as beautiful as ever.

"Sam?" she asked softly, "Sam!" His mother raced through the rubble right up to same and embraced him, it felt good to be hugged again. It took a second for Sam to register that it was his mother, hugging him.

"Mom?" He asked skeptically. Astrid's head shot up, her eyes locking Sam's for a second. A simple act of murder had saved them, but for how long? Astrid looked down at the pile of ash, and scooped some up into her hand, and slipped it inside her pocket.

"Oh, Sam! I regret everything that we put you through!" Sam's mother was crying now.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Th-th-they said that everything would turn out find, that no one would die!" She said between sobs, "but it was hell, everyone dying, no one living. I thought it was for the best, but no." She continued to weep.

"You knew about this?" Anger was flooding into him now. His mother looked up at him, her eyes swollen from the crying. How could his own sweet mother do this to him? He couldn't believe it, she knew that people would die, yet she willingly let this happen.

"Yes, yes I did." She whispered "I did not know when, but I knew it was going to happen, the dome and all. I thought it was for the best."

"So you intentionally put your children through hell?" he questioned.

"Yes, but Sam-"

"I don't care, you were willing to have so many people die, and do you know what it was like to have everyone you know die right in front of you? Watching their lives being sucked right out of them? Or what about watching your best friend being eaten by a horse sized bug? Or the bullies running the town, and having your worst enemy become impossible to beat? Or even the feeling to kill a person? The person you were friends with just days ago, or even if they weren't friends, you knew that they had a family but you knew you had to kill because they were going to kill you? I tried my best to help people, to keep this from happening, but no matter what there was always someone trying to kill a mass of us.

People didn't care about peace it was kill or be killed. I have been starving for who knows how long, and same with little kids. So many of us, because of you guys, have been murdered because of you.I can't believe you would let this happen." He was yelling now, his voice draining out all the murmur of the surprised people still standing by the dome line. Sam pushed his mother away, and grabbed Astrid and turned and walked away. He no longer needed, her he could survive the FAYZ without her, so this should be no big deal. He was walking away with his family now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah so I was writing this in math class, I know it has been a super long time. Anyways yeah here it is. Chapter two. Please rate and comment politely. Constructive criticism always appreciated! And check out my other stuff! **

Astrid walked among the crowd of rejoicing families. Her blonde hair blowing slightly in the breeze, that she had longed for ever since the FAYZ had begun. A feeling of warmth flooded over her as she saw families reunite, and a pang of sadness in her gut as mothers and fathers realized that they had lost a son or daughter. She continued to slowly walk among the people, her eyes darting back and forth, searching for her own parents. She couldn't bear to tell them that Little Pete had died, that she had agreed to murder her own brother. In the distance she saw her parents standing over what used to be Little Pete. She watched them for a while, she was angry at them, for letting her suffer through the FAYZ, for the adults had known. She took a few steps forward, and then stopped. She couldn't see her parent's right now. She was too hurt, too scarred from the terrible experience they had all endured.

"Astrid?" It was Sam; she turned around and fell into his arms. Tears streaming down her cheeks and landing on Sam's dirtied shirt. She couldn't do it, she didn't have the guts. She had the guts to survive the FAYZ but not see her parents. Sam was right, this wasn't her family. They weren't there for her throughout this. None of the parents were. Sam held her closely, as she let her feelings surge out of her. She needed this moment, after so long undergoing such a painful experience she just needed to let it all out knowing that it was done, yet it was only the beginning. Sam led Astrid away from the group back into the town, where all hell had broken loose.

"Astrid!" Astrid stopped, she recognized the voice. It was of her fathers. She remembered that Little Pete was there when it had all started. That had felt as if it was years ago, as if her life studying books never existed but her life, but figuring out what mutated monsters had the capability of. She warily turned around, her blue eyes wide with emotion. A strand of hair blew in front of her face, but she was too startled to push it out of her face. Her white blouse had turned a slight shade of brown, a blood stain sat in the lower right corner of it. She tightened her grip on Sam. He protectively wrapped his hand around her, as if to say _I will never let you go of you. _Her dad was crying, his glasses slipping off his nose. His brown hair was messed up, and he hadn't shaven for a while, so he it looked as if he had a forest below his nose. Astrid had watched as this meeting had torn Sam from his mother.

"Was that Little Pete?" her mom whispered, she looked as pale as could be. Astrid forced a nod, she was getting choked up. Tears welled up behind her eyes, she blinked the back.

"Why?" she croaked her voice was sore all of a sudden. Her father looked away; he was always the strong one he never had cried. This was the first time he had.

"Didn't expect this to happen," He gestured around them. Houses windows broken, the mass grave, partly burned houses, trash that lined the streets. She shook her head at in despair to what had happened.

"Why didn't you save him?" Her mother cried out, and reached forward and shook Astrid, "You useless bitch, he is your own brother. Why murder him like that?" Sam shoved her mother off of her his eyes filled with anger his hand up ready to shoot Sammie light out of his hands.

"Sam," she warned and took him and turned away. She never thought that her mother could be capable of such things. She was always her role model, the one that she looked up to pre-FAYZ. Now she wasn't so sure.

"Astrid!" Her father set his hand on her shoulder. She breathed in the moment, she remembered the time when she was younger her father lifting her onto his shoulders to get a better view of the parade. The sun shining warm on her face. "Your mother has gone through a lot right now, her only son is dead. "He said smoothly.

"She has gone through a lot? Do you even know what hell you put as through?" she found herself starting to repeat Sam's exact words even though they explained exactly what she needed to say. She grabbed Sam and stormed off toward City Hall. Sam stopped her half way and leaned in. His warm scent took over her, his lips brushed against hers, she closed her eyes letting him lead. Letting him kiss her. Letting him be her for a moment. She pulled back and let out a breath.

"Let's go. Let's make a life now." He whispered. He knelt down on one knee. "Astrid, Will you marry me?"


	3. Chapter 3

genius. His Astrid. Sam stood on Cliff Top Road, just below The Cliff Top Resort. The adults had spread farther into Perdido beach. A mother held her long lost six year old son, tears pouring out of her like a waterfall. Sam laughed silently to himself as he gazed into Astrid's enchanting eyes. Why was he proposing when he didn't even have a ring? But then he quickly remembered why he loved her so much.

"Astrid," He spoke "You never left my side throughout this terrible chaos. Our families have changed over the FAYZ time. Although they still are our own blood. All we children have bonded in a way that no one has ever done before." He paused for a moment; Astrid's eyes were tearing up now. She set her hand on top of her mouth to keep from breaking into a sob. "I love you; I have never felt this feeling before. During all my battles, I always thought of you. I never once doubt you ability, because you're a caring, resourceful women. I never want to leave your side and through all my life and death experiences and you know that's a lot. "Sam winked, and Astrid let out a little laugh. That smile lighting up her whole face. That's what he wanted to wake up to everyday. He loved that smile; it just made his heart melt. He swallowed his dry throat drinking up all the saliva "Astrid Ellison," He let her name roll of his tongue like candy. "Will you marry me?" he breathed. Astrid smiled tears pouring from her eyes, but they only gleamed happiness. Happiness that wasn't viable just a few short minutes ago.

"Yes, yes!" She squealed as she ran to embrace him.

"I don't give my consent to this!" A voice bellowed from behind them. Sam turned and faced Astrid's father. "I don't agree, you both are way too young, plus it's illegal without my consent. God won't let you do this, "her father stated matter of factly. Astrid's eyes narrowed in on her father.

"Dad I've given up on God a long time ago. Where was he when kids were coughing up lungs, killing one another, even when we all were starving while you ate 1000 calories a day, we were reduced to barely a decent amount of calories. 50 tops. We are the kids of the FAYZ not the U.S.A. We have every right to do what we want. We have suffered through plenty." She said firmly. Sam stood there and watched her in brilliant awe. He never knew she would be able to stand up to her own father like that. That made him fall for her all over again. Sam smiled pleased with his soon to be wife. A news reporter approached them cautiously."

"Let's now talk to Sam Temple brother of Caine Soren." The news lady drew near, her hair tied in a tight bun. A mole sat just below her left eye. Her eyes were covered in hazel eye shadow, and her lips painted a bright red.

"Hello Sam-Astrid," The reporter chirped

"How do you know our names?" Astrid asked warily.

"The government has kept track of almost everybody inside the dome, "The reporter explained.

"The government?" Astrid sputtered. Sam could almost hear the gears cranking inside her head trying to make sense of this, the same way he was trying so hard to as well.

"Well of course. I have to admit though Perdido Beach's Dome had the most interesting effects of them all,"

"Others?" It was Sam's turn to speak up now. Other children had suffered through what they did.

"The phenomenal thing is, is that this dome had the most casualties, and it did last much longer than the rest. Mostly because you," the reporter glared at sam "refused to come over to this side," There was an icy tone to her voice which sent chills down his spine. The reporter quickly shook off the glare and went back to her preppy self. "Plus apparently there were also mutations," the reporter chuckled.

"Yeah," mutations. The reporter flashed a fake smile and for a second Sam swore he saw the Gaiaphage in her eyes. He swore he had killed it, along with Little Pete he was sure of it, unless it was coming back. Another flash of the monster appeared again in her eyes. Astrid's grip tightened on him. It was back. Astrid's father came and shooed away the reporter. She looked back at them a grin spread across her face. She wrote something on a pad of paper ripped it out and dropped it on the ground.

"Excuse me for a moment sir," Sam said as he rushed across the road. Eyes focused on the paper. The sound of waves crashing against the hard rock's was back, but Sam was too focused on the note to notice the nostalgic sound had returned. He picked up his pace almost sprinting to the note he was ever so desperate to reach.

"Sam!" Sam turned to see Diana coming towards him. A little round bump jutted out of her stomach. His niece-or nephew. Caine followed closely behind. Same smiled he eyed the note a small breeze blew the note a few feet farther away from him.

"Hold that thought," he said anxiously. And raced towards the paper.

**I cannot die under the power of your blood. I will take over. You and your friends WILL die a painful slow death like what you have done to me, including your true love! **

**-I know you know who I am. **

Caine walked up to Sam, who was shaking.

"You ran away from us for a letter?" Caine scoffed.

"It's from the Gaiaphage," Sam looked to his brother. Caine stared at the note, blood rushing from his face leaving it a sickly pale.

"Apparently there were other FAYZ like things happening throughout the entire nation," Sam said.

"There was more?" It was Diana, her eyes wide with fear.

"We need to hold a meeting," Sam said "Get all the kids here."

"No you can't do that. We are no longer in charge. Adults are back, kids have spread out with their families. We hold no more power anymore," Caine said.

"I'm not taking any more orders from them anymore. After all the hell they put us through, why would I? "Sam growled.

"Sam's right. We have to stop the Gaiaphage. We can't let it take over anymore. We have to defeat it once and for all. "A girl said. Lana appeared from behind them. Patrick followed behind; he was skinny ribs poking out of his skin. "We have to kill it."


	4. Chapter 4

"Lana, we would look like monsters if we killed the reporter." Astrid said after a moment of thought. "We would look like we had gone insane from living inside the FAYZ for as long as we did."

"We are all mad here." Sam pointed out.

"I think we need to get together everyone, find some way to kill this thing." Caine said. "We can work together. I mean what are you going to do without me?"

"Win?" Diana mumbled. Caine shot her a glare, but she just returned a smile.

"Someone find the Breeze," Sam ordered, he was getting impatient, the Gaiaphage had to go down, and he wouldn't let it destroy the people who weren't affected although, he really wanted to, just for revenge. Some sweet sticky revenge.


End file.
